saimoefandomcom-20200215-history
ISML 2011
Single Elimination Bracket ISML Seitokai The ISML Seitokai represents the Contestants in League-related issues and interfaces with ISML Staff. A new Seitokai is elected every period. Voting was done by the ISML community in the forum during the break between periods. Aquamarine *'President - 'Katsura Hinagiku *'Vice President of Operations - 'Suzumiya Haruhi *'Vice President of Relations '- Charlotte Dunois *'Secretary -' Kotobuki Tsumugi *'Treasurer - 'Holo *'Reporter - 'Yui Topaz *'President - 'Tachibana Kanade *'Vice President of Operations -' Misaka Mikoto *'Vice President of Relations - 'Nakano Azusa *'Secretary - 'Victorique de Blois *'Treasurer -' Fujibayashi Kyō *'Reporter - 'Asahina Mikuru Amethyst *'President - 'Gokō Ruri *'Vice President of Operations - 'Nagato Yuki *'Vice President of Relations - 'Eucliwood Hellscythe *'Secretary - 'Senjōgahara Hitagi *'Treasurer - 'Seraphim *'Reporter - 'Suzumiya Haruhi Sapphire *'President - 'Katsura Hinagiku *'Vice President of Operations - 'Aisaka Taiga *'Vice President of Relations - 'Shana *'Secretary - 'Furukawa Nagisa *'Treasurer - 'Sanzen'in Nagi *'Reporter - 'Charlotte Dunois Emerald *'President - 'Nakamura Yuri *'Vice President of Operations - 'Tachibana Kanade *'Vice President of Relations - 'Yui *'Secretary -' Izumi Konata *'Treasurer - 'Saber *'Reporter - 'Last Order Ruby *'President - 'Akiyama Mio *'Vice President of Operations' - Nakano Azusa *'Vice President of Relations - 'Gokō Ruri *'Secretary - 'Hirasawa Ui *'Treasurer - 'Shiina Mafuyu *'Reporter - 'Hirasawa Yui Diamond *'President - 'Saber *'Vice President of Operations - 'Fujibayashi Kyō *'Vice President of Relations - 'Victorique de Blois *'Secretary - 'Sakagami Tomoyo *'Treasurer - 'Furukawa Nagisa *'Reporter - 'Senjōgahara Hitagi Summary Preliminary Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Regular Season Aquamarine With a narrow loss to Shana in Aquamarine 7, the previous necklace holder Akiyama Mio was at a severe SDO disadvantage compared to the board leader of the season, Misaka Mikoto. However, the new necklace round rule of the year gave those who had worse SDO due to bad scheduling a fighting chance at obtaining the necklace still, but the focus was instead on newcomer Tachibana Kanade, who faced an even larger SDO disadvantage to Mikoto, but had smashed thorugh all her opponents so far with terrifying force. Mikoto would hold steadfast, however, and obtained enough votes to defend her SDO advantage, snatching the Aquamarine necklace as well as delivering the first blow of disappointment to Kanade in 2011. Necklace Winner: Misaka Mikoto Topaz With a loss to Nakano Azusa and barely enough SDO to qualify for the match, Aisaka Taiga, the previous Topaz necklace holder, was all but out of the competition for necklace - as it was with everyone else, in a sense, with Tachibana Kanade both holding a historically high SDO of 102 (giving her a massive advanage over the rest of the competitors) and the same terrifying force she had throughout the year. The result of the necklace match was completely one-sided in every sense, giving Kanade her first necklace in ISML, to no one's surprise. Necklace Winner: Tachibana Kanade Amethyst Nagato Yuki, the previous Amethyst necklace holder, fought hard this round to have a fighting chance at defending it, and she was able to score all seven wins for her efforts. However, in the necklace round she faced Eucliwood Hellscythe who, despite having lost once, ended up with a higher SDO than Nagato in the end. Still, Yuki persevered and secured just enough advantage to offset her lower SDO and became the second girl in ISML history to have successfully defended a necklace over two years. Necklace Winner: Nagato Yuki Sapphire The previous Sapphire necklace winner, Shana, had not had much of a chance to obtain any necklaces in previous seasons, but in Sapphire she had much stronger opponents and would went on to lead the SDO scoreboard, only to lose to Nakano Azusa at the last round. The end result was a roughly equal fighting ground for four competitors - Azusa, who had the rare chance of having the highest SDO of the season; Gokou Ruri, who defeated Azusa's senpai previously to tie her in SDO and looking to obtain her first necklace of the year; Katsura Hinagiku, who only has a slightly small SDO disadvantage compared to the previous two characters, and Shana herself, who still has enough SDO to put up a fight. The ensuing climatic battle attracted the highest VF total of the year, and at the end, it was Ruri who managed to overcome Azusa in votes, as well as having narrowed her gap to Shana enough to defend her SDO advantage, and obtained her first necklace in ISML. Necklace Winner: Gokō Ruri (Kuroneko) Emerald Once again, it's Shana who's looking to defend a previously obtained necklace. And once again, she ended up losing the ever important seventh match of the season to Misaka Mikoto, putting herself all but out of running for the necklace. The two girls of K-on, Nakano Azusa and Akiyama Mio, had not successfully secured even a single necklace between them so far and were desperate to do so. However, Mio ended up losing to Aisaka Taiga by a mere VD of 2 in Emerald 6, which more or less puts her out of running. Unrelenting, she ended up defeating her kouhai Azusa in Emerald 7 in a surprise display of power. It still failed to put her in any position to run for the necklace, but it did successfully drag Azusa out of the running as well. With backing from Shana voters and no opposition left at comparable SDO, Taiga easily snatches the Emerald Necklace. Necklace Winner: Aisaka Taiga Ruby Misaka Mikoto, the previous Ruby necklace holder, cannot defend her necklace due to the new one year per necklace rule. Although it was not Shana's turn again to defend a necklace for a change, the Ruby necklace is still her most coveted necklace due to the theme of her power. Unfortunately, she would yet again lose an important match, this time against Nagato Yuki, with a VD of 3, leaving Akiyama Mio and Katsura Hinagiku free to pursue the position of having a comfortable SDO advantage above the rest. Mio had never been able to win against Hinagiku personally in ISML, and she failed to do so this year as well. Hinagiku ended the period with a decently large SDO advantage on all her competitors - but Shana managed a spectacular turnaround in the necklace round, managing nearly 30% higher votes than Hinagiku, successfully overcoming her SDO disadvantage and obtaining the Ruby Necklace she yearned for four years. Necklace Winner: Shana Diamond As Shana leaves the necklace field with a fiery Ruby Necklace in possession, she would leave behind the chance to compete for the last necklace of the year, and the last ray of hope for many characters. Nakano Azusa and Akiyama Mio led the scoreboard amongst the necklace-less characters, but with a comically low 48 SDO each, as well as the inclusion of their senpai/classmate Hirasawa Yui in the match with the same low 48 SDO draining their votes, they stood no chance at fighting for the necklace. Suzumiya Haruhi, who held the necklace during 2008 but then having not obained another one since, was at the highest SDO at the end of the round. Her victory almost looked certain, as she had won in the 1v1 matches against both her nearest competitors, Eucliwood Hellscythe and Nakamura Yuri, but Eucliwood managed an almost as spectacular turnaround as Shana did in Ruby, and overtook Haruhi with overwhelming advantage in votes, obtaining her first necklace in ISML. On matters unrelated to necklace, at the end of Diamond 6, both Tachibana Kanade and Misaka Mikoto had accured 48 wins out of 48 matches so far, and they were schedule to face each other next, creating the most climatic final regular season battle in ISML history so far. At the end of the day, Kanade managed to overwhelm Mikoto with a VD of 177 - an extremely low value compared to her consistent 1000+ VD she managed on near everyone else - and became the first character in ISML history to obtain a perfect win record in regular season. Necklace Winner: Eucliwood Hellscythe Post-season With a format change from Double Elimination to Single Elimination, the post-season matches are far quicker paced than ever, with no room for error. There was no upsets in the first round, with all the top 8 defeating the other 8. In the second round, however, Nagato Yuki, who was placed third in overall rankings, lost to Gokou Ruri who was placed 6th, with a non-trivial VD of 492. The bigger surprise had yet to come, however, as Tachibana Kanade, the undefeated champaion of the regular season, lost to Shana with more than 1000 VD. Shana would go on to face Misaka Mikoto in the finals. It was the second time for both of them to be running in the semi-finals, and after a long and hard battle, Mikoto prevailed and became the new ISML tiara holder. Bold: Necklace Winner Exhibition Matches Aquamarine * Ayanami Rei > Alice Carroll (3675-2486) * Ren Nakora > Botan (2458-1923) * Cirno > Reinforce II (3170-3123) * Eureka > Klan Klein (2848-2009) * Hatsune Miku > Miki Sayaka (6089-2291) * Kurono Kurumu > Mint Blanmanche (4197-1767) * Chidori Kaname > Mizuno Ami (4657-2026) * Kyuubey > Happy > Ton-chan > Kirara > Potato > With > Aria Pokoteng (3969-2114-1783-1297-929-874-782) * Narusegawa Naru > Mouri Ran > Lina Inverse > Tomoe Hotaru > Faye Valentine > Lafiel Abriel > Ayukawa Madoka (4063-3443-1323-1140-940-598-241) * Lucy > Teletha Testarossa > Haruka > Sakaki > Eruruu > Mizunashi Akari > Revy (2692-2224-2217-1454-1171-1079-911) * Hatsune Miku > Ayanami Rei > Cirno > Chidori Kaname > Kurono Kurumu > Eureka > Ren Nakora Topaz * Chii > Evangeline A.K. McDowell (4097-3354) * Narusegawa Naru > Teletha Testarossa (3398-3118) * Enma Ai > Miyazaki Nodoka (3532-3156) * Kinomoto Sakura > Tsukamoto Yakumo (4785-2938) * Kamio Misuzu > Sawachika Eri (3982-3712) * Lucy > Mouri Ran (4721-2210) * Yagami Hikari > Kuchiki Rukia (3849-3614) * Ibuki Fuuko > Izumi Konata > Saigyouji Yuyuko > Hachikuji Mayoi > Aisaka Sayo > Touyoko Momoko > Arashiyama Sayoko (3010-2643-1844-1272-794-621-249) * Daidouji Tomoyo > Hoshino Ruri > Maehara Shinobu > Katsuragi Misato > Miyazawa Yukino > Kanzaki Urumi > Takaya Noriko (2972-2293-1940-1596-929-568-135) * Shirakawa Kotori > Aruruu > Higurashi Kagome > Belldandy > Kasuga Ayumu (Osaka) > Honda Tooru > Alicia Florence (2195-1896-1786-1500-1253-999-804) * Kinomoto Sakura > Chii > Kamio Misuzu > Lucy > Enma Ai > Yagami Hikari > Narusegawa Naru (2142-1893-1486-1385-1209-1243-1075) Amethyst * Kagura > Nami (4177-2633) * Aruruu > Daidouji Tomoyo (3095-2968) * Souryuu Asuka Langley > Reverie Metherlence (3251-2320) * Sakurazaki Setsuna > Kikyou (2914-2677) * Hyuuga Hinata > Kasumi (3771-2245) * Shirakawa Kotori > Hoshino Ruri (3410-1820) * Haibara Ai > Winry Rockbell (3287-3276) * Kirisame Marisa > Yoshino Sakura > Ayase Yue > Miyafuji Yoshika > Beatrice > Sendou Yukari > Kiki (3001-2070-1419-1336-1116-846-587) * Yoshida Yuki > Oshino Shinobu > Sendou Erika > Cross Yuuki > Arcueid Brunestud > Hazuki > Mina Tepes (3066-2387-1371-1121-1110-772-548) * Yakumo Yukari > Merry Nightmare > Oikawa Tsurara > Shihou Matsuri > Touno Akiha > Niche > Lisa (2762-2257-1968-1588-1054-396-350) * Kagura > Souryuu Asuka Langley > Aruruu > Shirakawa Kotori > Sakurazaki Setsuna > Haibara Ai > Hyuuga Hinata (1750-1582-1566-1497-1495-1350-1135) Sapphire * Ayanami Rei > Chidori Kaname * Shiomiya Shiori > Yūki Mikan * Chii > Kagura * Hōsen Elis > Haneoka Meimi * Arurū > Narusegawa Naru * Tomoe Mami > Celty Sturluson * Enma Ai > Sōryū Asuka Langley * Nakagawa Kanon > Hanato Kobato > Hoshina Utau > Edomae Lunar > Ogata Rina > Lynn Minmay > Athena Glory * Tsukuyomi Konoe > Yamanaka Sawako > Kuroi Nanako > Katsura Yukiji > Rebecca Miyamoto > Fujimura Taiga > Tanizaki Yukari * Izayoi Sakuya > Wilhelmina Carmel > Shannon > Kohaku > Maylene > Sakurazaka Hazuki > Roberta * Shiomoya Shiori > Tomoe Mami > Ayanami Rei > Chii > Enma Ai > Arurū > Hōsen Elis Emerald * Kinomoto Sakura > Sakurazaki Setsuna * Kiriya Nozomi > Isurugi Mio * Kamio Misuzu > Hyūga Hinata * Kō Shūrei > Mineva Lao Zabi * Lucy > Shirakawa Kotori * Remilia Scarlet > Flandre Scarlet * Yagami Hikari > Haibara Ai * Botan > Tama > Cerberus > Mokona > Akamaru > Luna > Steak * Ika-Musume > Sawatari Makoto > Rose > Hanekawa Tsubasa > Lisanna > Arf > Margery Daw * Aikawa Ayumu > Emiya Shirō > Negi Springfield > Stiyl Magnus > Tsukiyomi Ikuto > Yūno Scrya > Yagami Kazuma * Remilia Scarlet > Kinomoto Sakura > Kiriya Nozomi > Kamio Misuzu > Lucy > Yagami Hikari > Kō Shūrei Ruby * Yuzuhara Konomi > Li Meiling * Ana Coppola > Tōdō Shimako * Illyasviel von Einzbern > Matō Sakura * Sakura Kyōko > Kōnagi Yui * Morishima Haruka > Takei Hisa * Nōmi Kudryavka > Etna * Shirakawa Nanaka > Shigure Asa * Furude Hanyū > Moriya Suwako > Nagi > Lisianthus > Hanazono Karin > Hitotsubashi Yurie > Pacifica Casull * Amamiya Yūko > Tsukimiya Ayu > Kazakiri Hyōka > Flonne > Kannabi no Mikoto > Mitsukai Dokuro > Rakka * Hakurei Reimu > Hiiragi Tsukasa > Furude Rika > Himegami Aisa > Amatsume Akira > Kurusugawa Himeko > Hino Rei * Illyasviel von Einzbern > Sakura Kyōko > Nōmi Kudryavka > Morishima Haruka > Shirakawa Nanaka > Ana Coppola > Yuzuhara Konomi Diamond * Kanbaru Suruga > Mirajane * Ekaterina Kurae > Kurumizawa Ume * Caster > Rider * Kokutō Azaka > Ushiromiya Ange * Minami Chiaki > Ryūmonbuchi Tōka * Kaname Madoka > Takamachi Nanoha * Feena Fam Earthlight > Ichihara Yūko * Kawasumi Mai > Erza Scarlet > Kanzaki Kaori > Ryōgi Shiki > Signum > Tsuchimiya Kagura > Kamiya Kaoru * Konpaku Yōmu > Seto Sun > Busujima Saeko > Kawazoe Tamaki > Ferris Eris > Clare > Shinguji Sakura * Ikaros > Yin > Eve > Aria > Andō Mahoro > Chise > Henrietta * Ayanami Rei > Chii > Haibara Ai > Shirakawa Kotori > Arurū > Sawachika Eri > Enma Ai * Kinomoto Sakura > Evangeline A.K. McDowell > Kamio Misuzu > Sōryū Asuka Langley > Lucy > Yagami Hikari > Narusegawa Naru * Kaname Madoka > Minami Chiaki > Kokutō Azaka > Feena Fam Earthlight > Caster > Ekaterina Kurae > Kanbaru Suruga Single Elimination * Round 1 ** Tōwa Erio > Matsumae Ohana ** Wilhelmina Carmel > Margery Daw ** Astarotte Ygvar > Moriyama Shiemi ** Shinonome Hakase > Shinonome Nano ** Kōmoto Madoka > Ōtori Naru ** Fujioka Haruhi > Ciel Phantomhive * Round 2 ** Yamada Aoi > Taneshima Poplar ** Dalian > Yune ** Hecate > Yoshida Kazumi ** Ayase Chihaya > Hōjō Hibiki ** Millhiore Firianno Biscotti > Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois ** Takatsuki Yayoi > Minase Iori * Round 3 ** Kirishima Shōko > Oikawa Tsurara ** Irisviel von Einzbern > Wendy Marvell ** Kasuga Kusunoki > Nagase Jun ** Tsurugi Minko > Oshimizu Nako ** Yuzuriha Inori > Yarizui Sen ** Hoshii Miki > Kikuchi Makoto * Round 4 ** Fear Kubrick > Sena Airi ** Takahara Ayumi > Kōsaka Chihiro ** Anjō Naruko > Tsurumi Chiriko ** Kanzaki H. Aria > Makise Kurisu ** Sawatari Fū > Shinohara Akari ** Kisaragi Chihaya > Miura Azusa * Round 5 ** Elucia de Lute Ima > Haqua du Lot Herminium ** Minato Tomoka > Kawashima Minami ** Ayanami Rei > Evangeline A.K. McDowell * Round 6 ** Ika-Musume > Honma Meiko ** Toshinō Kyōko > Tōru ** Kinomoto Sakura > Chii * Round 7 ** Kashiwazaki Sena > Gasai Yuno ** Konoe Subaru > Takakura Himari ** Shionji Yūko (Alice) > Kaga Rin ** Kinomoto Sakura > Ayanami Rei 'Male Exhibition Matches Elimination Bracket While it was Male Exhibition Matches, there are still exhibition matches during the short tournament *'Day 1 **Illyasviel von Einzbern > Irisviel von Einzbern > Caster (2498-1995-917) **Fujibayashi Kyō > Sakagami Tomoyo > Ichinose Kotomi (2104-1956-1243) *'Day 2' **Kashiwazaki Sena > Holo > Ika-Musume (2180-1685-1164) **Tennos Athena > Nōmi Kudryavka > Komachi Tsugumi (2134-1689-664) *'Day 3' **Ochibana Ame > Amano Tōko (1935-1785) **Reinhard von Lohengramm > Yang Wenli (1545-1015) *'Day 4' **Mikawa Fumika > Feldt Grace (1923-1776) **Alicia Melchiott > Shirogane Naoto (2383-1486) **Char Anzable > Kenshiro (1746-1280) **Aikawa Ayumu > Saotome Alto (2984-1192) **Gilgamesh > Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne) (2645-1457) **Sephiroth > Vincent Valentine (2330-1244) *'Day 5' **Chaos > Sanya V. Litvyak (2360-1606) **Dark Mousy > Chrono (2498-1232) **Kuroba Kaito > Chiba Mamoru (3583-747) **Shindō Hikaru > Akagi Shigeru (3225-608) *'Day 6' **Ōtori Kyōya > Sōma Hatsuharu (1691-1642) **Kamijō Tōma > Okabe Rintarō (2539-1446) **Saten Ruiko > Shionji Yūko (Alice) (2228-1775) **Afuro Terumi > Kirino Ranmaru (1804-726) **Kiyama Hiroto > Kidō Yūto (1820-615) *'Day 7' **Hasegawa Kobato > Mikazuki Yozora (2549 - 1725) **Amaha Miu > Inui Sana (2181-1514) **Hatsune Miku > Hakurei Reimu (3244-1418) **Negi Springfield > Hyūga Natsume (1997-1756) **Haninozuka Mitsukuni > Hotori Tadase (2129-1712) **Fubuki Shirō > Tsurugi Kyōsuke (1658-1051) **Kazemaru Ichirōta > Gōenji Shūya (1609-1114) *'Day 8' **Shinomiya Ayase > Uryū Minene (2310-1782) **Rokujō Miharu > Takuto Kira (2190-1383) **Aoyagi Ritsuka > Shindō Shūichi (1905-1329) **Sunohara Yōhei > Aizawa Yūichi (2447-1652) **Afuro Terumi > Kiyama Hiroto (1769-1038) **Kazemaru Ichirōta > Fubuki Shirō (1540-1232) *'Day 9' **Hinata Hideki > Naoi Ayato (2352-1334) **Hiruma Yōichi > Kitamura Kō (1857-876) **Mihael Keehl > Alois Trancy (1767-1581) **Gokō Ruri (Kuroneko) > Akemi Homura (2130-1870) **Toshinō Kyōko > Astarottr Ygvar (1856-1514) **Afuro Terumi > Kazemaru Ichirōta (1523-836) See Also * International Saimoe League * Saimoe 2011 * KBM 2011 Category:International Saimoe League